Al ritmo de la música
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: [LEMON]. TOMSTAR. Tom realmente se esfuerza para que cada una de sus citas con Star sea mejor y más romántica que la anterior. ¡De verdad que se esfuerza! Mas el último lugar que escogió para pasar una agradable noche con ella a la rubia no parece gustarle mucho, así que planea hacerla algo más "interesante" . ONE-SHOT.


**Al ritmo de la música.**

 **(Capítulo único)**

Conforme pasaban los años su novio quizá se esforzaba más de lo necesario para que sus citas no perdieran el toque romántico y jovial de siempre. Desde sencillas salidas a la playa a elegantes cenas costosas, hacía lo que fuera para que pasaran un buen rato juntos y, sobretodo, para quedar bien con ella.

Pero en esa ocasión Star sentía que a Tom se le había pasado un poco la mano con los detalles de su cita nocturna.

"Tal vez sea una cena formal" pensó cuando él le aconsejó vestir con un precioso vestido. Últimamente acostumbrada a esa clase de citas ahora que estaban comprometidos y frecuentaban más eventos de altísima alcurnia.

Y no dejó de pensar que se trataba de una cena cuando lo vio aparecer por ella en su carruaje para llevarla a su reino o cuando notó su pulcro traje negro. Nada que no se asemejara a salidas anteriores o al menos eso creyó hasta que se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía un palacio.

―No recuerdo haber venido aquí antes. ―Le dijo cuándo le ayudó a bajar del carruaje, curioseando el lugar con mucho interés.

―Es porque es la primera vez que te traigo aquí, _Starship_. ―Fue su respuesta, con una sonrisa alegre a la par que coqueta.

Y no era para menos, por primera vez iba a compartir con ella una de las pocas cosas que más amaba pero que no mencionaba nunca.

―Te encantará, reservé el mejor lugar de todo el auditorio. ¡Pero! Espera a entrar para descubrir de qué se trata.

Su entusiasmo animó a Star y ella, igual de emocionada por conocer de qué se trataba, se colgó de su brazo y entró con él luego de subir los amplios escalones de la inmensa entrada.

Y por un fugaz momento, al recorrer las galerías y los pasillos de típico aspecto fúnebre y elegante del Inframundo, pensó que sería algo digno de una maravillosa noche con bailes y comida.

De verdad lo creyó.

Y ahora 3 horas después, estaba sentada en un palco privado, somnolienta y aburrida con la vista perdida en el ancho salón y el escenario frente a ella, algunos metros abajo, mientras una orquesta de magnitudes épicas recita su décimo acto musical. O quizá fuera el vigésimo, Star ya había perdido la cuenta al dormirse unas cinco veces durante todo ese tiempo.

Bostezó nuevamente, con su mejilla apoyada a la palma de su mano enguantada y su codo contra el brazo del sillón, viendo sin ver el tedioso espectáculo del infierno. ¡Y nunca mejor dicho!

Estaba muerta de aburrimiento y para empeorarlo no había nada con lo que pudiera distraerse estando tan separada del resto del público y de los palcos cercanos, alejados unos de otros por consecuencia de la construcción asimétrica del lugar.

Su única compañía era Tom.

Volvió la vista hacia él, encontrándolo en la misma condición que veces anteriores: Totalmente sumido en disfrutar de la música y con una pequeña sonrisa complacida por el deleite auditivo.

Tenía el tipo de concentración que por nada del mundo se debía perturbar, sobre todo considerando su carácter.

Esa debía ser una temida y estricta orden para todos los demás, excepto para Star. A quien le importaba un comino molestarlo con sus interrupciones.

― ¿Falta mucho para que acabe, Tom? ―Preguntó con el mismo tono de aburrimiento que reflejaba su cara.

―Un tercer interludio y seis actos más. ―Fue su contestación sin siquiera volver a verla, prestando toda su atención a los cambios rítmicos de las melodías.

― ¿Y eso es mucho o poco? ―Insistió. Tal vez pecaba de inculta pero en realidad era algo que le tenía sin cuidado.

― ¿Qué, no te gustan las acústicas? ―No necesitaba mirarla para deducir, solo con su tono de voz, de que algo no le agradaba.―Porque puedo mandar a que cambien el recital si así lo quieres. ―Esta vez sí giró hacia ella, atento a cualquier petición y listo para complacerle.

Definitivamente podía ordenarlo solo con hacer una seña pero para Star el problema no era la música o el lugar en sí, sino que no estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro como debería ser. Y comenzaba a temer que fuera el inicio de una monotonía recurrente en su relación.

―La música está bien, es solo que…

¿Valía la pena decirlo? Tom se había ilusionado mucho con compartir uno de sus pocos pasatiempos sanos con ella ¿Y ella iba a arruinarlo y lastimarle?

― ¿…es solo que qué?

De pronto, mientras le sostenía la mirada, Star se dio cuenta de que había otras maneras para librarse del mal rato si le decía la verdad, como apelar a su lado romántico, por ejemplo. Era algo que se le daba muy bien a ambos.

―…es solo que quiero que acabe para que me beses.

Tom se echó a reír un poco, de bastante buen humor. Los ojitos de cachorrito de Star le enternecían.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora mismo? —Le susurró de forma coqueta, instándola a acercarse a él cuando tomó su mentón y se inclinó hacia su lugar. Sus sillones individuales estaban muy cerca y solo bastarían unos centímetros para besarla sin problemas. —Ven aquí.

Ella así lo hizo, cerró los ojos, abrió la boca lentamente y se dejó atrapar por sus labios, olvidándose de la fastidiosa música y de todo lo demás, pensando en que tal vez no era tan malo estar ahí.

Solos, a media luz y con el ruido despistando a los demás de su presencia en ese balcón.

Tal vez...

Tom se separó solo un segundo para cambiar de posición y besarla con más ahínco, acariciando su cuello hasta acercarla más a él. Los labios de Star tenían un efecto dominante cuando lo besaba y siempre lograban vencer a su voluntad, cosa no tan difícil, teniendo en cuenta que era el mismo Tom quién siempre se dejaba arrastrar por su sabor, su suave textura y sus movimientos revestidos de dulzura y pasión.

Perdió la noción del entorno al deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca para extender el momento, entrelazándola gentilmente con la de ella como sabía que le gustaba. Star de forma automática le imitó, ansiosa por seguirle el ritmo y no perder detalle de lo vigorizante que era probar sus finos labios ágiles y exigentes, jugar con su lengua experta y sentir el calor de su aliento: un particular vapor tenue que solía dejar escapar cuando se intensificaban sus besos. Al comienzo de su relación a Star le provocaba gracia y ternura ese detalle pero poco a poco le había tomado gusto hasta el punto de querer más de él y dejarse llevar en cada nueva muestra de afecto.

Como en esa ocasión.

Star, que en todo ese largo beso había mantenido sus manos apoyadas contra el pecho de Tom de forma inocente, bajó una de ellas por su abdomen casi sin darse cuenta hasta que se detuvo en su entrepierna. Y Tom, tan concentrado en besarla de la manera en la que lo hacía, no se enteró de su movimiento hasta que sintió un suave apretón justo por encima de la cremallera de su pantalón.

— ¡S-Star! —Exclamó sorprendido y jadeante, rompiendo el contacto instantáneamente.

Ella lo había hecho a propósito con la intensión de subir de nivel.

— ¿Qué? —Le dijo con voz entrecortada, todavía muy cerca de él y sin quitar su mano de la zona.

—Aquí no, estamos en un sitio público. —Su correctivo sonaba hueco en comparación con su naciente excitación.

—Pero si nadie puede vernos. —Se excusó casi casi de forma inocente. —Todos están muy ocupados viendo ese estúpido recital. —Volvió a estrujarle con su mano, pero esta vez con menos discreción.

—Sí... —Suspiró por un segundo y luego reaccionó. —Espera... ¿Cómo que estúpido? Creí que te gustaba.

—Bueno... —Hizo una mueca apenada mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto que a Tom le pareció adorable, además de excitante sí seguía notando que ella seguía tocándole.

A pesar de eso último, consiguió dibujar una pequeña sonrisa para ella. ¿Había soportado tanto tiempo sin quejarse solo para no quedar mal con él? Eso fue lindo.

—Si no te gustaba solo tenías que decirlo—Aclaró, sin borrar su sonrisa enternecida y dejando ver que no estaba ni un ápice de molesto o dolido. —Y te habría llevado a donde sí quisieras estar.

Pese a su sonrisa, Star no pudo dejar de notar cierta nota de desilusión en la voz Tom por su falta de interés, aunque parecía que lo aceptaba de buena manera muy en el fondo sí que le dolió en su ego. Era un ligero rastro de su carácter controlador que no había perdido a pesar de que se esforzaba en ello constantemente.

Y fue ese mismo hecho lo que le hizo a Star recompensar de algún modo la situación.

―Pero si estoy en el lugar donde quiero estar, cariño… ―Sonrió con dulzura y subió ambas manos hacia las cálidas mejillas de Tom. ―A tu lado.

Y le besó de nuevo.

Tom correspondió gustoso a su tacto y a sus labios, más que satisfecho y feliz por la declaración. La besó con lentitud, perdiéndose en ella e ignorando por completo el momento en que la rubia dejó de sostener su cara y bajó las manos para reanudar su intención anterior: La izquierda entornada suavemente en su cuello y la derecha explorando el cierre de su pantalón.

¿Eran sus besos demasiado hechizantes para distraerlo o sus dedos demasiado agiles como para desabotonar su pantalón y bajar su cremallera sin que se enterara de ello al instante?

No lo supo hasta que de verdad sintió la pequeña mano de ella palpándole sobre el bóxer. Star apretó suavemente y Tom rompió el beso al ahogar un gemido contra su boca otra vez.

Siendo sincero con ambos, normalmente un par de besos no eran suficientes para _calentarlo_ pero fue la inusual osadía de ella lo que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato con un estremecimiento bárbaro ante su tacto.

Le gustaba, ¡claro que le gustaba! Pero su raciocinio aún seguía en pie y le decía que no era correcto lo que estaba pasando ahí. Ambos eran príncipes, debían resguardar su honra con las aleccionadas normas morales y éticas que los encasillaban y además estaban en un evento donde solo se presentaba la clase alta de su reino. ¿Y si alguien los descubría? ¡No podía permitirlo bajo ningún concepto!

…Pero ella lo estaba acariciando tan deliciosamente lento.

―Star…esto no, esto no está bien…―Consiguió decir, aunque su expresión decía lo contrario.―Si alguien nos ve podría…

― ¿Y qué con eso? ―Le interrumpió, tan sonrojada como excitada al sentir como su labor comenzaba a hacer efecto bajo sus dedos y al darse cuenta de lo pervertida que estaba siendo. ― ¿No eres el príncipe? ―Ella y su vena rebelde saliendo a flote para seducirlo con algo más que palabras.― ¿Acaso no puedes hacer y deshacer todo lo que quieras a voluntad en este reino?

―Sí, así es…

¡Star tenía razón! Él era Tom Lucitor, el príncipe de fuego, el heredero y futuro protector del Inframundo ¡Tenía más títulos nobiliarios que valores morales, joder! Y si quería hacer algo, lo que fuera, simplemente lo hacía y ya ¿Cierto?

Bueno, la realidad no era así precisamente pero para el ego de Tom parecía tener sentido, más en ese momento, bajo el encantamiento de Star que lograba nublar su juicio.

― ¿Quién se atreve a cuestionarte alguna cosa? ― ¡De acuerdo, eso si era cierto!―Así que solo…dejémonos llevar. ―Murmuró seductoramente.

Y cuando Tom no difirió más, Star dio por hecho que le daba la razón y el permiso. Así que volvió a besarlo, esta vez por iniciativa de él y mientras lo hacía, aprovechó y sacó su miembro del resguardo de su bóxer para darle la atención que necesitaba tal como deseaba dársela aparte de saciar su repentina curiosidad de hacer una _travesura_ en un lugar indebido. Ella era muy curiosa siempre y en todo ese rato descubrió que su experimento no estaba saliendo nada mal.

Al sentirse libre, Tom exhaló profundamente y un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo cuando la tela del guante blanco de Star se envolvió alrededor suyo. No era una sensación desagradable pero tampoco se sentía tan bien como en ocasiones anteriores cuando habían _estado juntos_.

―Aguarda…―Ella pareció leer su mente o tener una reacción similar pues de inmediato le soltó y se quitó el guante tirándolo a un lado sin darle mayor importancia. ―Listo.

Pronto la tensión se convirtió en placer y éste se concentró en su zona baja, ahí donde su Star estaba ofreciéndole un deleitante masaje. Primero inició tanteando despacio toda su longitud con el pulso tembloroso, pues claramente era una novata en la práctica pero lo compensó bastante bien luego de subir y bajar varias veces, consiguiendo el ritmo apropiado para provocarle cosquilleo.

Así era ella, aprendía rápido y mejor aún, lograba lo que quería cuando se lo proponía.

Sin motivo coherente se rió por lo bajo por dicho descubrimiento.

¡Era la mejor maldita combinación del mundo!

¡Ella era maravillosa!

Tom echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos del puro éxtasis y clavó sus uñas a los brazos del sillón, dejándose estimular sin restricciones. En algún momento se levantó del asiento para bajarse el pantalón por completo y estar más cómodo.

―Oh Star…―Suspiró cuando ella comenzó a besar su cuello con pequeños besos al no ser capaz de resistirse a la visión de verlo rendido a ella, tampoco a lo apetecible que lucía de esa forma.

Un beso y otro y otro por toda su tibia piel viólasela y la dulce y justa presión de su mano contra su virilidad hasta que percibió el cambio de temperatura y cómo poco a poco se fue endureciendo para dicha de ambos. Su tamaño y su dureza fascinaron a Star, aparte de _calentarla_ también. Porque dudaba mucho de que el sorpresivo sofoco que sintió se debiera a la excitación creciente de Tom, sino que provenía de ella misma, del calor y la humedad entre sus piernas que la delataba.

Aumentó la velocidad y le obligó a boquear un par de veces con ello, incluso se atrevió a meter su otra mano entre la abertura del saco para acariciarlo atravesó de la camisa y reforzar las sensaciones que lo azoraban hasta el límite tanto corporal como racional.

Star le soltó nuevamente y para su más grande sorpresa, hizo algo que no se esperaba de ninguna forma: Escupió en la palma de su mano y se dispuso a continuar.

―¡Carajo…!―Soltó con voz ronca como si se tratara de una blasfemia cuando la saliva de su inocente y pura novia resbaló y cubrió desde la punta hasta la base de su miembro, a ese punto demasiado sensible como para agregarle esa maldita sensación de humedad y calor que lo hizo imaginar lo que sería una condenada y deliciosa...

―Me gusta este lugar.―Le susurró al oído, jalando su lóbulo con una cuidadosa mordida y además esfumando la fantasía con la que estaba soñando.

―Pero…pero ni siquiera estamos escuchando el concierto, Star. ―Recordó. Su voz sonaba trémula al respirar de forma irregular.

―Yo sí.― Insinuó pícaramente, refiriéndose a sus gemidos mal disimulados.

―Pues no me parece nada justo. ―Por primera vez en todo ese largo rato, Tom volvió a verla.

—Haz algo al respecto entonces. —Y sonrió con picardía.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Su mirada oscura y depredadora, el sudor en su frente acompañado del repentino agarre que hizo con su mano para detener sus caricias solo fueron señales de sus verdaderas intenciones. Nada de juguetones toqueteos, había cambiado de parecer con esa última jugada por parte de ella.

Quería más.

La quería a ella.

¡En ese mismo instante!

― ¡Tom! ―Exclamó Star cuando tiró de su brazo con la fuerza suficiente para atraerla hacia él, sin importarle demasiado si la había golpeado con su acción. Ahora solo quería calmar el ardiente deseo que sentía por ella de la única forma que sabía.

Le ayudó a sentarse correctamente sobre él para tenerla más cerca, aunque de lado para que ella pudiera descansar sus piernas sobre el brazo del sillón. Tom le echó un vistazo a sus zapatillas azules de tacón y a sus interminables medias de un blanco transparente debajo de las mil capas de tela de su falda. Y como todo caballero, pocas veces se fijaba en insignificantes detalles como esos ya que no era para nada apropiado, pero dejando atrás esa cara, ahora se le antojaban muy eróticas. ¡¿Y cómo no lo serían?! Si nada más clavar su mirada en ese punto, Star rozó inocentemente una pierna con la otra, demostrándole lo tersas y delicadas que parecían esas medias.

Sintió curiosidad por saber qué tan largas eran, así que con su mano fue ascendiendo hasta la rodilla y un poco más, subiendo los odiosos pliegues de la falda para alcanzar su muslo.

— ¡Esta-cosa! —Se exasperó al no poder subir la falda como quería, pues era muy voluminosa y la posición tampoco le daba tregua.

—Déjame hacerlo... —Star le ayudó con ello, descubriendo sus piernas. Era una experta en manejar vestidos, así que no tuvo mayor inconveniente con eso. —Ya.

Tom silbó, admirado. Gracias a Star encontró el bonito borde del encaje que le dio una vista realmente sugerente. ¿Ella las usaba todo el tiempo y no se había percatado de ello? Definitivamente debía fijarse más en ese tipo de cosas.

Pero, ¿qué podían compararse unos simples pedazos de tela a la agradable piel sedosa de sus muslos bajo sus dedos? Pasar su mano extendida en su totalidad solo para agasajar su muslo fue una acción casi involuntaria de su ferviente deseo sexual, más cuando pasó y alcanzó su glúteo, que sin mayor reparo apretó su carne. La mano de Tom viró hacia la parte delantera de su pierna y fácilmente se topó con la línea de tela de sus bragas.

Ahora que ya tenía a su próximo objetivo localizado, Tom usó ambas manos, enroscando sus dedos en el elástico de su fina ropa interior y fue jalando de ella poco a poco hasta quitársela.

Star sostenía su falda, la cual apretó con fuerza al sentir sus dedos por la zona y cómo estaban despojándola de sus bragas. Imaginó lo que Tom planeaba hacer una vez que se las sacara. Lo que no imagino fue que, cuando finalmente lo hizo, las estrujó en un puño y delante de ella, para su sorpresa y sonrojo, se las llevó directo a la nariz para percibir su aroma.

— ¡Tom! —Le reprendió muy avergonzada, dándole un codazo poco gentil al ver lo que había hecho. — ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Qué pervertido eres!

Él aspiró hondo un poco más y luego sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué? Culpa a mi naturaleza... No pude evitarlo. — Cómo medio-demonio que era, a veces tenía instintos y ansiedades incomprensibles para un mewmano promedio. Estaba en su naturaleza responder y/o intensificar su apetito sexual con solo percibir olores. — Me estabas matando, hueles delicioso Star.

Ella se estremeció ligeramente cuando se aproximó para olfatear su cuello y su cabello, recalcando su justificación anterior y lanzando la braga al otro asiento, seguro de que no la necesitaría el resto de la velada.

— ¿De verdad? —Cuestionó la rubia, rozando su boca despacio.

—De verdad. —Le murmuró, atraído por su manera de seducirlo.

— ¿Y quieres un poco más?

— ¿Un poco más? —Sonrió filosamente. —No Star, lo quiero todo. —Apuntó.

Y nada más decirlo, Star sonrió de la misma manera y abrió las piernas intencionalmente en modo de invitación para cumplir su demanda.

Entonces Tom volcó sus labios sobre los de ella nuevamente, besándole con mucha pasión y volvió a colar su mano por en medio de las piernas expuestas de Star.

Puede que el Inframundo fuese un lugar caliente todo el tiempo, pero la calidez de Star era incomparable, diferente y vigorizante. Una mordida de su parte interfirió con su beso cuando los dedos del pelirrojo abarcaron toda su intimidad con un simple desliz, suave y sin trabas gracias a que ya estaba húmeda. Y pese a su propia enérgica necesidad, quería que ella lo disfrutara tanto como él lo hizo y lo hacía en ese momento al tocarla, así que siguió el ritmo en ascenso y descenso con calma y entrega. Al alcanzar su pequeño y tierno botoncillo de placer, Star jadeó contra su mejilla y agarró con fuerza la falda en alto y eso inmediatamente le obligó a Tom a presionar la zona para intensificar el dulce sonido de sus gemidos.

Lo repitió varias veces y regresó a su entrada, tanteando con el anular y corazón, éste último rotando en círculos primero antes de entrar en ella. Fue tan fácil y reconfortante el recibimiento que no dudó en deslizar el anular también, apoyando así el pulgar sobre su sonrosado clítoris hinchado.

Entonces se tomó un momento para sentir esa agradable estrechez y humedad que envolvía sus dedos al ir introduciéndolos hasta el tope, porque en definitiva no había nada mejor que eso, lo suficientemente estimulante como para volverle a excitar de gran manera.

Así comenzó moviéndose en círculos acompasados, ablandando sus paredes y provocándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le hicieron juntar las piernas, como si con eso le indicara que por nada del mundo debía dejar de masturbarla.

―No, quédate así. ―Pero él pensaba distinto, así que la agarró por el muslo izquierdo y separó nuevamente sus piernas, esta vez apretándola con algo de fuerza para que no se atreviera a negarle el espacio que quería.

Solo que luego de un rato, la posición no les estaba ayudando a ninguno de los dos, convirtiéndose en algo incómodo que no les dejaba disfrutar, ni a él a acelerar sus movimientos ni a ella gozarlos.

Tom fue el primero en exasperarse, parando y saliendo de Star, agitada y sudorosa a pesar de que no estaba resultando cien por cien como debería.

— ¿Tom? —Le llamó con voz entrecortada, abriendo los ojos al sentir cómo se había detenido. — ¿por qué paras?

Él no dijo nada, en cambio impulsó fuego con telequinesis para arrastrar el sillón hasta la pared del balcón y Star se aferró a él por dicha acción repentina.

La baranda del palco era de concreto, con anchas columnas que no dejarían pasar ni una mano entre ellas, por lo que en realidad eran seguras y no permitían acceso visual desde abajo en el auditorio y tenía una altura relativamente baja, suficiente para el propósito del astuto príncipe.

— ¿Acaso estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando, cariño?—Star se acomodó sobre Tom, sentándose en su regazo y al ver la sonrisa de éste, no tuvo dudas. — ¿Quieres que...? —Él solo asintió. —Oooooh... De acuerdo. —Le devolvió el gesto con coquetería, riendo un poco. ―Que atrevido.

Su plan era que ella elevará sus piernas y apoyara sus pies sobre el borde del barandal mientras se recostaba sobre él.

Sería el doble de vistoso aún con la poca luz blanca que había por lo que había el doble de riesgo de ser atrapados y por lo tanto, era el doble de excitante.

Y si la imagen anterior le había excitado, cuando Star se acomodó tal cómo él quería, la imagen que le ofreció ahora era condenadamente mejor: Sus tacones en alto, sus piernas torneadas y abiertas vestidas con esas malditas medias delante de él... Y ni hablar de su vestido totalmente levantado que le dejaba expuesta a sus ávidos y salvajes deseos carnales, rozando peligrosamente su miembro nuevamente erecto con su hermoso trasero al estar sentada sobre él.

En esa nueva pose no podría penetrarla a gusto pero sí que tenía el acceso más cómodo para reanudar sus atenciones anteriores por un rato más.

Sino fuera porque ella lo pensó primero…

Star bajó su mano solo con sentir sus partes tocándole, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y le cogió con un súbito apretón que Tom celebró con un gemido vigorizante.

―Vamos Star…por favor no…

Pero ella no le obedeció a sus órdenes, suplicas, maldiciones o lo que fuera que estuviera pidiendo sin dejar de humear entre exhalaciones, literalmente. Aunque había que admitir que tenía bastante resistencia para aguantar cada una de las sacudidas que Star le daba al tirar de él sin darle tregua.

―Oh Star…―Repitió, apresándola entre sus brazos con una mezcla de lujuria y dominio.

Besó su hombro izquierdo y parte de su cuello y sus manos se movieron por cuenta propia por toda la zona de su cintura y su vientre contenido por un corsé debajo de ese estúpido vestido pomposo. Acarició y subió, recreando todo lo que sus manos tocaban, con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del trabajo manual de ella, y al llegar a arriba se topó con el relieve de su busto.

Tom sabía cuánto podía llegar a acomplejarse Star cada vez que él quería tocar sus pechos, que incluso llegaba al punto de frenarlo y repetirle aquella molesta frase de "Tal vez no es lo que esperas…" pero lo cierto es que a él no le interesa en lo más mínimo y no le importaba cuantas veces le dijera dicha frase a él le fascinaba su modesta delantera.

El vestido tenía una serie de botoncitos en toda el área del busto, botones que Tom ni siquiera se molestó en abrir uno por uno. De un tirón se deshizo de todos, restándole importancia al daño que había hecho en la prenda y concentrándose en el bonito contraste de su sujetador y la piel blanca de sus senos.

―Tom no, espera…―Y tal como esperaba, ella dejó de masturbarle para sujetar sus manos cuando estuvo a punto de meterlas entre las copas del sostén para sacar sus pechos al cálido ambiente exterior. Pero Star no consiguió detenerle y Tom obtuvo lo que quería, tomándose un momento para endulzarse la vista: Senos pequeños pero de una redondeada figura firme, tersos, blancos con unas cuantas pecas y de pezones sonrosados e igual de pequeños. Eran perfectos y nada de lo que ella dijera cambiaría su criterio.

―Me gustas Star…―Le dijo con voz suave sin desistir de su intensión y a pesar de que ella quizá impedírselo. ―Me gustas mucho.

Ella no pudo luchar contra esa declaración que sonaba tan cierta y romántica viniendo de él, más cuando tomó sus senos y los estrujó con tanta devoción, dibujando el contorno de sus pezones con sus dedos y la otra mano regresando a su intimidad mientras volvía a prestar atención a la música.

Star dejó escapar un suspiro al contacto, cerrando los ojos. La nueva posición estaba resultando mucho más satisfactoria para ella, sobretodo por la mágica destreza de su novio al darle placer con sus dedos una y otra vez maravillosamente. Tanto, que volvió a perder la fuerza en el agarre de su falda y de sus piernas en alto, absteniéndose de bajarlas a pesar del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer en sus muslos para mantenerlas así. Era entre doloroso y excitante, pero le gustaba y lo demostró al mover las caderas para profundizar un poco más la labor de Tom, que estaba más que complacido con esa acción, apretando la mano que cubría su pecho izquierdo con la fuerza necesaria para hacerla gemir sonoramente.

Él continuó, haciéndolo más rápido con la facilidad que le permitían los fluidos de ella empapándole hasta la palma de la mano, sin controlar ni su respiración si excitación al sentirla tan cerca del final, caliente y azorada por el esfuerzo, que no tardo nada en rendirse y bajar sus piernas temblorosas y _apretarse_ contra sus dedos dentro de ella.

―Faltan menos de tres piezas para que todo acabe y enciendan las luces, _Starship_.―Informó contra su mejilla acalorada. Totalmente perdido solo con el sudor que desprendía toda ella y su olor enloquecedor, además de tenerla rozándose sobre su regazo.

― ¿Entonces… qué esperas para…?

Y no pudo acabar la frase cuando, sin pensarlo demasiado, Tom la tomó por la cintura y se puso de pie, echándola hacia adelante para obligarla a afincarse contra la baranda, donde vio como la orquesta se preparaba para comenzar otra vez.

― ¿Tom…?―Intentó decir algo por segunda vez al ver sobre su hombro cómo el pelirrojo alzaba su falda con rudeza y atraía sus caderas hacia él de la misma forma.

―Ahora deja de hablar, Star ―Acarició su trasero y se inclinó contra su espalda, deslizando la punta de su miembro dolorosamente erecto sobre su ardiente entrada, provocándole más estremecimientos. Solo necesitaba empujar y la _haría suya_ de nuevo pero antes debía decirle algo más: ―Y disfruta de la música.

Entonces lo hizo, la penetró de un solo movimiento, provocando que ambos ahogaran un gemido roto.

La intromisión fue placentera para Star aun cuando se tensó a causa de la tensión que sintió al tenerle dentro, por lo que se aferró a la baranda y cerró los ojos. En cuanto a Tom, él se sintió increíble como pocas veces gracias a la estrechez y cuan caliente estaba, pues para su gusto, mientras más ardiente mejor y dejó ver cuánto le fascinaba cuando comenzó a moverse.

Primero despacio, sujetando las caderas femeninas en un acompasado vaivén que poco a poco fue tornándose más rítmico y seguro. Ella le imitó, aunque en menor medida, ya que él de verdad estaba ejerciendo el control al mantenerla quieta y a su manera, consciente de que no necesitaba nada más que sentir cada una de sus embestidas, más cuando comenzaron a ser más enérgicas y dominantes.

Tom recorría todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar con sus ávidas manos desde su monte venus hasta sus muslos interiores, sin parar de golpetear contra ella y su trasero constantemente, al cual por cierto se vio en la necesidad de apretar para intensificar sus estocadas.

―Tom…oh Tom…―Dijo entre jadeos cada vez que él entraba y retrocedía en su interior, llenándola deliciosamente. Star descansó su cabeza en medio de sus brazos apoyados en el barandal, demasiado extasiada como para reaccionar de otra manera menos pasiva y licenciosa.

Excepto, tal vez, a la voz de él. Que pronunció su nombre con la misma nota abrumada por la excitación.

Él sacó una de sus manos de debajo del vestido y la llevó hacia su nuca, apartando el cabello rubio y rebelde que se había desarmado de su bonito peinado desde hacía rato para besarla en el cuello con pausados besos que seguramente luego dejarían marcas en su delicada piel.

Pasó su mano hasta pescar uno de sus senos que no paraban de danzar a su impetuoso ritmo.

― ¿Ahora si te gusta, _Starship_? ―Ronroneó cerca de su oreja, tirando con docilidad de uno de sus pendientes mientras se balanceaba con más fuerza.

Ella no supo a qué se refería exactamente. Si a la cita, al sexo, a la música lenta a su manera de _hacerlo_ o a todo en general. Cual fuera el caso solo tenía una respuesta.

―Un poco más…fuerte…sería perfecto. ―Dijo a duras penas.

Tom no puso objeción alguna, al contrario, le dio lo que quería, como siempre.

Salió de ella, le dio vuelta y con la justa destreza le hizo rodearle con las piernas al elevarla por los muslos.

― ¡Maldito vestido del averno! ―Vociferó al toparse con esa condenada prenda con la que había lidiado toda la noche, fastidiándole ahora más que nunca cuando tenía urgencia. En ese momento, luchando por quitarlo de su camino lo que más deseaba era incinerarlo… sino fuera porque luego de acabar Star lo necesitaría intacto… ¡Como lo odiaba!

Star se rió de su rabieta. Aun con todo, para ella se veía adorable.

Pero a Tom no le hacía nada de gracia.

― ¿Te ríes de mí, Star? ―Dijo ceñudo.

—En absoluto. —Pero Star no pretendía arruinar el momento siguiéndole la corriente con su enojo, por lo que colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó con fervor, consiguiendo borrar su mal talante en un segundo.

Correspondió al beso y sin fijarse mucho en ello encontró la pose adecuada para frotar sus genitales. Así que volvió a penetrarla con vigoroso ímpetu. ¡Y vaya que fue mucho mejor que la primera vez! Sintiéndola más cercana a él, besándole, acariciando sus mejillas y abriendo su camisa para explorar su pecho, además de como empujaba contra él a su propio compás con la más plena intensión de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Y se mantuvieron así, entregándose al otro con pasión y egoísta necesidad propia pero sin dejar de lado las muestras de afecto que los unía.

―Te quiero…―Soltó Star en una de sus tantas exclamaciones, revolviendo su cabello y aferrándose a sus cuernos, roja por la excitación.

Y Tom le habría respondido sino fuera porque en ese momento se dedicaba a besar sus pechos, succionando sus pezones con mucha insistencia ahora que tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo sin restricciones absurdas.

Pese a ello, lo compensó muy bien al sacudirla con toda la fuerza que podía aplicar siendo un demonio y teniendo la fuerza sobremewmana que tenía. Era cuidadoso con no lastimarla más de lo que debía, consciente de lo frágil y delicada que era su Star (Para su percepción, claro) y aún así se dejó llevar, arremetiendo salvajemente al aproximarse al clímax.

Ella se hallaba en una condición parecida: Agotada, adolorida y sin fuerzas para continuar al sentir como su todo su cuerpo se estremeció y cómo ese dolor punzante en su entrepierna alcanzó debajo de su vientre hasta erupcionar en una explosión de placer . Y acabó.

Tom la sostuvo sin perder la fuerza ni el ritmo aún después de sentir como sucumbió a su caliente y embriagador orgasmo todavía con él adentro. Eso fue suficiente para que el suyo también se hiciera presente.

Tres,cuatro,cinco estocadas más y se rindió, gimiendo contra los labios entreabiertos e hinchados de una desfallecida Star.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se tiró al sillón listo para acabar. La abrazó fuerte, desgarrando parte de su vestido y de su corsé y terminó después de varias lentas sacudidas más, derramando su escencia espesa y caliente en ella hasta perder parcialmente la noción de la realidad.

Ninguno de los dos se movió en lo que pareció una eternidad, tratando de recuperarse.

—¿Tom? —Le llamó ella al ver que seguía abrazándola pero muy quieto. Apenas si sentía su corazón latir como si fuera un tambor. —¿Tom, sigues ahí?

Ella no estaba mejor que él pero recuperó la lucidez al menos un poco.

—Lo estoy. —Dijo de pronto, bufando exhausto y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, en el respaldar del sillón. —¿Tú lo estás? —Le miró de soslayo, sin separarse mucho.

Star sonrió débilmente y se acomodó en su pecho.

—Lo estoy.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Asintió, besando su sien con cariño.

El concierto estaba llegando a su fin sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, pues como había afirmado ella, todos los presentes no se percataron de nada.

Después de varios minutos escuchando el preludio final, Star rompió el silencio.

—¿Falta mucho para que acabe, Tom? —Volvió a su pregunta inicial, la que los había conducido a ese fantástico desenlace.

Tom sonrió, delineando con suavidad la marca en forma de corazón de su mejilla arrebolada.

—Si no me equivoco, solo queda el último acto. —Aseguró, pues conocía la canción de la obra.

—¿Y eso es mucho o poco? —Quiso saber, sin ánimos ni fuerza para ponerse en pie todavía.

—Más o menos... —Echó una mirada a su entorno y a ellos mismos. —...Lo que nos tomará arreglar este desastre.

—Maldición...—Bufó Star.

Ella lo abrazó para dejar en claro que no pretendía levantarse de ahí en largo rato y Tom no hizo más que secundarla felizmente.

En tanto acabará el concierto aún podían disfrutar de su abrazo mutuo con total calma y porque no, escuchar lo que faltaba de la obra.

_ **Fin.**


End file.
